


Not everyone is worth saving, alright

by succubus_barbie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1st fanfiction, Confession, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Mild Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Rabbit Hole, anniversary of Daniel's death, breakdown - Freeform, drunk!Regina, tw: depression, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubus_barbie/pseuds/succubus_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the “Not everyone is worth saving, alright” prompt on Tumblr and thought I'd give it a go.</p><p>It's the anniversary of Daniels death and Sheriff Swan gets a call to say that Regina is having a drunken breakdown at The Rabbit Hole. When Emma realises whats happened she makes a vow to herself to look after Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just proof read my notes and I cannot stop laughing at my shocking spelling mistakes. It's so bad it's funny. Anyhow here is a corrected copy, my apologies. 
> 
> Right, I honestly haven't written ANYTHING since I was 10. I'm not even being overdramatic, I just haven't had the time (although I am currently in the middle of my GCSE's so it's not like my sudden interest of picking this back up is great timing :O ) so please be brutally honest because I want to continue this because I had so much fun writing it.  
> Enjoy...

It was a cold, bitter night in Storybrooke and Emma was thankful that she had finished her paperwork at the Sheriff’s Station and was heading home to her family. Even for a town full of fairytale characters a lot of drama commenced, resulting in Sheriff Swan’s job being highly demanding. She had barely seen her parents all week despite living in the small apartment with them; previously David worked with her at the station but since Neal was born her father was on leave in order to help Mary Margaret with their newborn son. Emma’s thoughts trailed towards her own son, Henry. Like the rest of her family she had hardly seen him, well at least in comparison to how they used to be three years prior when she was first reunited with her son. Thinking back on it, life was a lot simpler when she first arrived at Storybrooke; there was no magic, less drama (albeit Regina was a pain in the ass), and at the time Mary Margaret and David were just friends not Emma’s parents who were confusingly the same age as the blonde mentioned. Emma was grateful is was Friday and therefore she could spend as much time as physically possible with her son during the weekend, praying that one of Storybrooke’s residents didn’t start armageddon and put a hold on her mother-son bonding.

The blonde smiled contently as she parked her yellow bug outside her residence, looking up Emma could see the main light shining through the window, signalling someone was awake despite the clocktower previously ringing to show it was 11pm.

“ _They’re probably seeing to Neal_ ” Emma thought as she unlocked the door and made her way upstairs, memories echoed throughout her head of soothing Henry when he was born, he hardly cried in the night but Emma still liked to sit by his crib and watch him sleep, his tiny onesie slowly raising up and down with every adorable breath, it made her realise how far she had come despite her cruel childhood. The blonde shook her head at the false memories that Regina had gave her, they were all perfect recollections but the very fact that they weren’t real was a painful reminder that Emma wasn’t there for Henry when he was younger.

When Emma unlocked the loft’s door she was surprised to see the scene on the couch; Henry was asleep on Mary Margarets lap, who was embraced in the arms of a snoring David. Meanwhile the credits started to roll on the television following the image of Smaug opening his golden eye, informing Emma that her son had forced his grandparents to watch _The Hobbit_ for a third time.

“Hey, you’re back late. Are you okay?” Mary Margaret yawned, while trying to stretch from under her sleeping husbands hold. This prompted David to awaken so while Emma informed them of the time and her uneventful, paperwork filled evening, he gently picked up his dishevelled 13 year old grandson and bid goodnight to the two women in his life before carrying Henry to bed.

“I didn’t know Henry was staying round tonight, I would of come home earlier…” Emma stated while heading to the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

“He wasn’t supposed to but he knocked on the door a few hours ago, crying about a fight him and Regina got into” M&M muttered as she followed after her daughter placing a large bowl of leftover popcorn into the blonde’s arms, who happily dove into the toffee covered snack remembering her dinner only consisted of a bear claw from Grannies. Emma frowned when the sentence sunk in, she hated when Henry and Regina argued but recently that seemed to be happening a lot, it didn’t help that this week Regina had been constantly snapping at everyone.

“I’ll speak to him tomorrow, the kid needs to know that Regina doesn’t mean what she says” Emma replied, remembering the last fight between the two was initiated from Regina’s comment, calling Henry “a nuisance just like his godawful mother”. The blonde chuckled and shook her head at the last part, she had a much closer relationship with Regina now. She would probably even refer to her as a friend, but every now and then they liked to push each others buttons.

“Actually Emma, Henry was crying because of what _he_ said”, when Emma raised her eyebrows M &M continued, “…he said he didn’t love her and called her a bad mother”. Emma bit her lip, she knew that Henry adored Regina, especially since she had come so far over the years, but Henry was Regina’s weak point and she probably had set half the town on fire by now.

Emma looked at her watch, 11:15pm, “Maybe I should call her?” Emma sighed, knowing that if Henry had said that to her she’d be distraught. Now times that by 10 and you would have Regina’s reaction. And as if by magic the Sheriff’s phone rang, the caller ID stated it was Ruby, Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and answered the phone.

“Rubes?” Emma asked

“Oh thank gods, Em we need you help”

“A sheriff’s work is never done” Emma chuckled as she massaged her temples, this day seemed to never end.

“It’s Regina, she’s at _The Rabbit Hole_ and she’s lost her shit” Ruby barked down the phone, surely enough Emma could hear what sound like tables and chairs crashing into each other in the background. A concerned Mary Margaret who could hear Ruby’s shouts through the phone moved out the way so Emma could pass, while sighing sadly at the thought of how tired her daughter must be.

“I’m on my way Rubes, just make sure she doesn’t set anything alight” Emma moaned as she left her building.

“I think it its a bit late for that”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to previously mention it's set in S4 and ignoring the Frozen arc.

A short drive later Emma came to the edge of the town square to find Ruby waiting for her at the side of the road; the shivering brunette was rubbing her hands together to try to keep warm on the cold night as she only wore a tight, short red leather dress paired with tall black heels. As Emma got out of the bug she could see a few people running out of The Rabbit Hole, who’s regular loud music was now coincide with the sound of smashing glass.

“Thanks for this Em” Ruby called to Emma as she grabbed her arm and lead her through the entrance and downstairs to the bar, “it’s just my luck to try and have a good time the same night the Mayor has a mental breakdown”

“It can’t be that bad” Emma deadpanned, sticking up for Regina and criticising her other friends choice of words. But sure enough Emma was welcomed by bits broken furniture flying round the large room, what looked and smelt like rum all over the floor and a sobbing Regina sat in the middle of the commotion holding onto a nearly empty bottle of vodka. The bar already had dim lighting but the odd spotlight seemed to flicker in terror, probably due to Regina’s magic combined with her current state.

“Sheriff, can you do something about that,” the bar owner complained pointing at a tormented Regina, “she came in drunk out of her head and started throwing things round with that magic of hers when I refused to give her anymore”, Emma recognised the man as Mr Eels. She often received complaints towards how rowdy his bar was. Well it had nothing on tonights events.

“It didn’t stop me though, did it?” Regina slurred with a sly grin as she flicked her wrist, a bottle of whiskey levitated off the wall behind the barkeeper and quickly found its way toward the mayors hand. Emma, who now had shook herself out of shock after witnessing Regina’s distressed state, made a failed attempt to snatch the bottle out of the former queens mitts.

“Just get that witch out of here, she’s driving my punters out!” Eels shouted, Regina hissed up at him in response. Emma rolled her eyes at the dramatics, apart from the few people who left earlier no one seemed to be retreating. The bar was actually packed with ‘punters’ who seemed to either be too drunk to care or were enjoying the scene; especially the towns usual drunks who were in fact cheering Regina on.

“Right, I want everyone out of here. Now!” Emma shouted across the bar after the blonde went through her options in her head, Regina doesn’t need anyone witnessing anymore of this. “Hey, you can’t do that” Mr Eels growled making his way towards Emma in a way to intimidate her.

Emma took a step further to Eels, so that their noses were almost touching, “Just try to stop me”. In the background an attractive, tall woman, who Emma didn’t recognise called out “But what about our drinks?”. This caused a miniature uproar of grunts and agreements throughout the slightly drunken community.

Suddenly, Ruby had an idea and piped up when she realised how many people were in the bar, “Drinks will continue in Granny's  if people are willing to pay 10% more”.

The dark and mysterious woman winked at Ruby flirtatiously, “Then to Granny's we shall go” she squeaked with excitement, which caused Ruby to chuckle at how wasted the lady actually was. Sooner than expected all the customers pooled out of the bar, causing the barkeeper to throw a drying cloth to the side as he went to the back of the building, muttering about how the mayor will pay for what she broke, with interest. This left Emma standing over Regina who was sat on the floor trying to use her magic to stack a large amount of shot glasses into a pyramid. Emma stretched her arm out towards Regina in a pursuit to get the mayor off the ground. It didn’t work. What it produced however was a pouting Regina who shook her head in a manner similar to a two year old in a tantrum.

“Come on Gina, you can’t sit there forever”

Ignoring the degrading nickname, Regina whined “I can’t go home. Anywhere but there”

“Well at least sit at the booth with me” Emma smiled as she made her way to the seating area, hoping to will out information on what was wrong with the brunette. Regina bit her lip, publicising her decision making and then crawled towards the booth where she pulled herself up onto the seat to face the blonde opposite.

“What’s wrong with you?” Emma asked softly, Regina rolled her eyes at the Sheriff’s bluntness, “Sorry, I mean, um, what’s made you upset”, she corrected.

“And what if I don’t want to tell you” Regina deadpanned

“Regina, please”

“But it’s true! Why should I?”

“…Because I’m here to listen”

“No, Emma. You’re here as sheriff. No better yet, as the fucking saviour. To protect everyone from me. I’m evil, Emma. I’m worthless” Regina choked.

Emma was so shocked that Regina believed this, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, her eyes started to sting forcing the blonde to try to blink away the upcoming tears, “ _That’s not true_ ”.

“Really! Emma you don’t understand, I have _nobody_. My son hates me, Robin’s gone back to Marian, and Daniel. Today is the day that Daniel proposed to me, and coincidently the same day he died”.

Emma bit her lip and looked down at the table, this was the reason Regina had been so upset this week and no one knew. Slowly looking up Emma saw the real Regina, not the pristinely gorgeous looking mayor who brimmed with power, but Regina Mills who had never looked more human. She stared back at Emma; her full, plum coloured lips quivering and her deep, brown eyes full of despair with a combination of dried tears being overlapped with fresh ones making their way down her face. Emma reached out and placed her own pale hand against Regina’s tanned one, trying to console the brunette.

“Gina - ” Emma spoke

“Don’t call me that!” Regina interrupted, throwing her hand out of Emma’s in protest.

“I want to help you”

“Not everyone’s worth saving, alright!” Regina bawled

“…I know what it’s like to be alone, I had nothing but false hope for 28 years”.

Regina looked down at her own error, _How can I forget that Emma had no one too, that was my fault. The Evil queen strikes again._

“And don’t worry about what Henry said, he doesn’t mean it. He loves you Regina, we both do” Emma bit down on her tongue when she realised she spoke the latter out loud and was relieved when Regina overlooked it. She didn’t want the brunette to know of her feeling towards her just yet, Emma had only just started to admit them to herself.

“It’s just that I love him so much, Emma. I don’t want to be like,” Regina sobbed, trying to get the words out, “I don’t want to be like-“

“You are nothing like Cora,” Emma exclaimed when she realised what the mayor was trying to say, “I don’t want you to ever think you’re like that malicious woman!”. Emma pushed herself out of the booth, placed herself down beside Regina and embraced her in her arms, cooing sweet comforts into the brunette’s ear. Regina let herself be held for what felt like an eternity; the last person to hug her who wasn’t Henry was Robin, but he hugged her like a clingy child, always with too much force so it wasn’t comfortable. But Emma, Emma was different, it was like a soft reminder that the blonde would be there to support her. Regina was extremely confused; it was like every thought was going through her head at once, but at the same time she couldn’t pinpoint a single one. The former queen couldn’t tell if it was due to the excessive amount of alcohol that she had managed to consume throughout the evening or overwhelming emotion of being wrapped in the caring arms of the blonde. Regina inhaled sharply through another sob and was intoxicated by the scent of vanilla emitting from the sheriff, _I wonder if she tastes as good as she smell_? Regina thought. _Both, definitely both._

“Come on, Regina, lets get you home” Emma whispered finally releasing Regina.

“I can’t” Regina sighed, reminding Emma of her previous comments.

“Why?” Emma asked, concerned whether 108 Mifflin Street was currently burnt to the ground.

“…I don’t wan’t to be alone” Regina mumbled looking at the ground, she sounded weak. _You’re useless if you’re weak, Regina. You don’t want Emma to think you’re weak_.Regina thought to herself, but the voice in her head didn’t sound like her own regal tone, it sounded like her mother’s. Emma gently lifted Regina’s chin up so that their eyes were locked into each other,

“Then I’ll stay with you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my dabbles, sorry if it's awful I haven't done anything like this before so feel free to be harsh with me. God forbid my first smut, (although it will most definitely be lesbian smut so I suppose God would forbid it). I'm rambling again.
> 
> \- succubus_barbie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I write so much? Apologies for any mistakes I wrote this from 4am onwards on my phone :O 
> 
> Enjoy...

The drive to 108 Mifflin Street was a silent one. Partially to do with Emma Swan's awkwardness with her accidental self-professed love towards Regina, combined with her own reaction towards the mayor's silence. But mainly to do with Regina's attempts to prevent herself from throwing up in Emma's car as the vast amount of alcohol in the brunette's system caught up to her. Emma parked her yellow bug outside the Mayor's mansion and walked round to Regina's side of the car; opening the door to the woman who's head was in her hands and elbows were resting on top of the glove compartment. Regina slowly but surely climbed out of the bug, not sure on her own stomach's reaction to Emma's ghastly driving; Emma then offered her arm to Regina who proved her balance wasn't up to standards when she stumbled over when finally out of the vehicle. Emma guided the ungraceful Mayor up the pathway leading to the grand house, standing at her door Regina awkwardly smiled up to the charming blonde who's hair was blowing wildly through the brisk Maine night.

"My hero" Regina muttered jokingly, however she immediately regretted opening her mouth so soon after the horror show of being in Emma's yellow death trap on wheels. The Mayor pivoted on her doorstep and proceeded to gag over her prized petunias in one swift motion.

"Oh gods, Regina. Are you alright?" Emma asked, as she made a second-too-late gesture of holding back Regina's silky brown hair before releasing it, realising what was done, was done.

"Peachy" Regina replied trying to cover her embarrassment with sarcasm as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her black suit jacket. After her fourth attempt the mayor pushed her house keys into the lock, and swung the door open. _Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse_ the brunette thought.

The Sheriff and the Mayor walked together arm-in-arm through the mansion's threshold. Okay, this was a lot more like a _stumble_ through the threshold, and smelt a lot more like whiskey than Emma had previously imagined (not like she would care to admit that to anyone; especially the former queen who seemed to be in a more powerful position than Emma, despite just previously throwing up across her front lawn in the presence of the blonde). Regina shook Emma's arm off her own, and made her way staggering through the dining room opposite them to enter the kitchen; while the Sheriff followed after the Mayor, switching the lights to each room on while passing through. The brunette may know her house like the back of her hand seeming she'd been living there for the past thirty-one years, but Emma normally didn't make it through the entrance lobby before being kicked out.

The blonde, who followed Regina like a concerned puppy, found herself in Regina's immaculate kitchen. It honestly looked like something you'd find in a magazine, or at least on Pinterest; the only thing out of place was Regina's groaning body sat on a stool, slumped over her marble-topped counter in the centre of the room. The brunette could hear her guest walking in from behind her, she heard cupboards being open and closed, and the faucet delivering a stream of water; but she couldn't force herself to look up, the cold slab against her face was delicious and she was determined to enjoy every last second of it.

"Here, drink some of this." Regina heard before being startled by a glass being slid before her. The mayor slowly blinked trying to readjust to the lighting, _When did I turn those on?_. Before she truly understood what was happening, Regina had nearly finished half her glass, she was only brought back to full consciousness when overhearing her own slurping of the cold liquid.

"Hey, slow down or we'll get a repeat of earlier" Emma continued while making herself at home by going though the majority of the mayor's cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Regina questioned, after following the blondes commands.

"You need something substantial enough to soak up all that alcohol you managed to consume" she replied, motioning her head towards the sink that was filled with wine and scotch glasses.

"Second cupboard to your left" the mayor groaned, wondering why on earth the Charming's child had decided to upgrade her vocabulary and started using _big words_ at a time like now. Sure enough, Emma found a stash of goodies fit to her liking hidden behind boxes of children's cereal (which Mary Margaret refuses to buy her) as instructed.

"Madam Mayor, is that a pop tart?" Emma chuckled before tossing the snack towards the squinting brunette.

"Unfortunately -" *hiccup*, "as you know I don't allow Henry to eat all that sugar-filled," *hiccup*, "crap you like to call a diet... But our son has a stash that he stupidly thinks I don't know about" Regina replied.

"Rather this than drugs though, huh?", the comment was acknowledged by a deathly glare from the former queen as she bit into the chocolatey cookie dough flavoured snack. The two sat there in silence; the brunette shovelling food and water into her mouth in hope of feeling better, and the blonde woman smirking down contently, pleased that she was helping.

" _Why in hells name do I feel so heavy?_ " Regina thought after she had finished her 'substantial meal', but it was brought to her attention that the comment was spoken aloud when Emma burst out in laughter.

"Right, I think that's a good enough sign that you need to be getting to bed" the Sheriff laughed while outstretching her hand and leading the still dazed woman up the wide staircase to her bedroom.

 

For what felt like eternity, Emma tried to get Regina changed into her pyjamas. The Sheriff originally believed that Regina was entirely capable of getting changed on her own, but when the blonde turned around to give the Mayor some privacy she was reminded of how drunk her friend was when she heard a crash and saw the brunette on the floor. Deciding that changing an adults clothes couldn't be that hard, she took the mission upon herself; what would she call it? Operation get Regina naked... No, that was an entirely different plan. Emma had managed to strip Regina of her suit jacket, navy blouse and dress plants; fold the garments neatly and place them on a chair. However, that left a giggling and blushing Regina sat on her bed, refusing to put on her dark silk pyjamas, only wearing a royal blue satin teddy and matching panties. Emma sighed deeply.Of course, this had the former queen written all over; " _sober enough to insult me, drunk enough to tease me_ ". The following scene between the two resulted in Emma on the bed, kneeling over Regina, wrestling her into her pyjama pants. Emma wondered if this was irony, she was in bed with this gorgeous woman doing the _exact opposite_ of what she dreamt about for three long years. The blonde was suddenly awoken out of her thoughts when she felt the movement of Regina lunging up from underneath her; the brunette's mouth captured the blonde's for a few moments, while Emma leaned above her, not even having time to close her eyes, she was completely mesmerised of the event that just took place. Had the woman underneath her read her mind? Could Regina do that? Or is she too drunk to know what she's doing?

Regina smirked devilishly up at the blonde, before she ran a seductive tongue over her own full, lower lip. Before Emma could fully process what was happening Regina was once again latched onto the Sheriff; this time the blonde gave into the temptation, closing her eyes and parting her mouth to let the Mayor's previously mentioned tongue in. The two were involved in a competitive scene, both women trying to take control as their tongues caressed over each other. "That was easier that I thought... Did you enjoy that, _Saviour_ " Regina purred wickedly when they both stopped for air. Emma in a lust filled daze reached out for more, but stopped when she realised the taste from the exquisite brunette was a mixture of harsh spirits. As if Regina could sense Emma's concern, she flipped them over skilfully so that she was on top of the blonde, and finally had the control that she craved for so long. Regina leant down, starting round two of their intense session; Emma knew that if this carried on any longer she'd lose any control she still had. Not wanting to take advantage on the drunken Mayor straddling her, Emma desperately searched under the bed with her free hand trying to find something to break them apart. _What am I even looking for anyway? Something to knock her out with?_  The sheriff thought to herself, then again it wasn't a bad idea. Certainly better than waking up to a hungover and angry Regina; Emma felt herself slipping into the passionate kiss, a gentle moan escaped her mouth. At the same time her hand clinked against something under the bed. Realising what the mysterious object was, Emma swung it from under the bed, firmly attached it to Regina's wrist and then with a sense of finality, closed it round the bed's metal headboard. Rolling from under the tanned woman; who was in shock to find herself linked to the bed with a previously presumed long lost pair of black fluffy handcuffs that were formerly used with Robin and remembering distant memories, Graham.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me" Regina moaned, shaking her wrist to make a failed attempt of being released. In ordinary circumstances the former queen could just use magic in order for the flimsy handcuffs to fall free, but Regina was currently what some people might call _sloshed_. So performing magic was very much ill advised.

"I am _so_ sorry," Emma stated, "I was losing control and you're not in a condition to make decisions like this", Regina grunted angrily. Who was Emma to tell her what she could and couldn't decide? It was just sex, a much needed release. Although with Emma she hoped it would be something more, she secretly wished the Saviour would do Regina some saving. Starting with some mind-blowing orgasms and then perhaps a relationship. The mayor huffed yet again, it was evident from the pure existence of the handcuffs that she occasionally liked to be controlled, but this took the piss. And Regina was not pleased.

Emma muttered her apologies once again while tucking in her shirt, she turned around planning to sleep on the couch downstairs or in the guest bedroom. It was past midnight, way too late to go back to the the apartment due to fear of awakening Neal. Emma also promised to not leave Regina in the house alone.

"Wait" Regina called out, scared of losing the kind but annoying blonde, "what if I need the toilet?" She asked after inventing a good enough excuse for the other woman to stay, shaking the handcuffs to apply emphasis. Emma sighed, scared that she would be greeted in the morning to a lifeless Regina who had choked on her own vomit in the night.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor", this wasn't what the Mayor wanted. She craved to be wrapped in the arms of the blonde, similarly like the earlier events from that evening, but at least she wouldn't have to go through another night of being alone.Soon Regina drifted out of consciousness, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but in the distance she heard a whisper;

"I wasn't lying. I really do love you Gina".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> I've never actually at a pop tart before and had to google if they were edible without toasting! Wikihow informs me that they are.  
> I discovered early this morning that I'm a prude when I was giggling with embarrassment to type orgasm and panties :0  
> When writing the swan queen kiss I was listening to the incredibly sexy song "How'd you like it" by Rosie Low  
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed what ever I just wrote ahaha. Please leave a comment, especially criticism, I really appreciate your thoughts. 
> 
> \- succubus_barbie


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one's quite short for me.
> 
> Nevertheless,
> 
> enjoy...

Emma Swan was laying down with her eyes firmly closed together in a sleepy haze; she could hear the birds chirping melodically outside of her bedroom window, and the sheer fact that she couldn’t smell the usual scent of pancakes and bacon floating through the apartment indicated that Mary Margaret and the rest of their family were still asleep. _“I have the whole day to spend with Henry”_ Emma thought to herself contently as she rolled over.

“Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing on my floor? And why on earth am I… Am I handcuffed to the bed?” Regina half-shouted, awakening Emma from her slumber. The confused sheriff shot up from the floor hearing the Mayor’s loud, inquiring tone, instantly Emma realised she wasn't in her apartment and all of her memories of the previous night came flooding back to her; specifically the one of her kissing Regina ( _well Regina kissing her actually_ ), in addition to being straddled. Looking up at the bed Emma could see an extremely perplexed and pissed-off brunette staring back at her; Regina’s once amorous dark eyes were now widened, which also raised her eyebrows giving the Mayor a completely bewildered expression.

“You don’t remember anything from last night?” Emma asked, _“This was the cherry on top of the shitty cake; Regina had come onto me last night,”_ making Emma’s dreams come true, _“and can't fucking remember it”_.

“Well I’ve made the logical guess that since my head is pounding like a hooker who’s _rent’s due_ , I was drunk last night,” - Emma scoffed at Regina’s unusually crude comment, _“That’s putting it lightly”_ \- “But that doesn’t explain why I’m chained to the bed, nor the reason you’re here”.

The Sheriff saw the next series of thoughts go through the former queen’s head and watched as the brunette looked down at her own lack of clothes before looking at Emma, back down at herself, and then at Emma again, dropping her jaw in finality.

“No. We didn’t…” Emma blurted, before Regina could try to confirm her suspicions.

“Oh,” the Mayor sighed with relief, she was sure that her strong attraction towards the blonde would of come out during her drunken evening, but she was much more confident that she didn’t want it to happen when she was under the influence, “then why am I chained up?”.

“To prevent… _That_ … From happening” Emma mumbled, fiddling with the hem of the blanket that she managed to locate the previous night before settling on Regina’s hardwood floor. Regina’s eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to piece together her drunk escapades; noting Emma’s smudged lipstick the Mayor clamped her free hand to her own mouth, “I didn’t?..”, she mumbled from under her grip.

“Dive on me like some sex starved lunatic? Yeah, something like that.” Emma joked through a half smile.

And there it was; with the combination of being told that she practically attacked Emma and her headache from hell, all Regina wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

“Oh gods, Emma, I’m so sorry. I didn’t hurt you did I?” Regina rambled at the blonde who was now getting off the floor to sit beside the Mayor, placing her hand on the woman’s leg in a reassuring gesture.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m alright, it’s you I’m worried about; let me take those damn handcuffs off and get you some aspirin”.

“Emma, no. Please, listen to me. I could of _really_ hurt you”

“We kissed, that’s all. No big deal, I’m perfectly fine”

“But it’s not fine! The point is I still forced myself onto you”, Regina choked out the last few words, she knew that when she was drunk she lost a few morals. But this? This confirmed her fear that The Evil Queen never left, she was simply just hiding behind the Mayor’s new found ‘redemption’, waiting to pounce.

“You most certainly did not! Whatever happened between us last night definitely was _not one sided_ ” the blonde confessed.

“…It wasn’t?”

“Of course not! Regina, you’re chained to the bed because when you kiss me _I_ lose control, and _I_ didn’t want to take advantage of _you_ ”

The brunette had to bite down on her own lip to stop a giggle of relief and joy from exiting her mouth; her former self wasn’t back for vengeance, and the younger woman who she thought she’d hurt had just professed her romantic interest towards her. If there wasn’t the fact that she felt like crap, Regina would be jumping for joy. Maybe she wouldn’t have to be alone. Things were looking up for Regina Mills.

“So where do you keep the keys to these bad boys?” Emma asked reaching for the handcuffs. Regina’s face dropped to a scowl in response.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daa! A pinch of fluff and angst :D Combined with my own awful humour and there you have it. Chapter 4 is up!
> 
> This is the shortest chapter I've written, so I'll try to see if I can start writing on the next one ASAP. However, I believe a calming walk is needed on my behalf as I found myself blurting out potential swan queen dialect in the shower this morning. I just have so many ideas and such a short attention span ahaha.
> 
> I hope you've liked this chapter, stay tuned :*


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning sun blazed brilliantly through the front window of the Mayor’s mansion; the light left a replica of the window's own shape below the staircase on the foyer's floor, framing where Emma Swan stood as she waited for Regina to come downstairs. As expected, Regina appeared at the top of the stairwell and glided down regally, making a show to the Sheriff even with the simplest of actions. Looking up, Emma saw Regina who was now captured in the light wearing a deep blue, hugging dress with a stylish black bag slung over her shoulder. Sure, the dress was a bit fancy for the agreed breakfast at Granny's with Henry and his other mother, but the Mayor was determined to make a good impression on Emma after the brief conversation about their heated encounter. It had been an hour after Regina initially woke up handcuffed to her bed while the  sleeping Sheriff was laid out on the floor. The following scenes leading up to the current moment on the stairs comprised of Emma not knowing of the handcuff's keys whereabouts; since Regina was too hungover to perform magic herself it was up to the blonde to get her out of them, however Emma's emotions and hormones were running haywire between the events of the previous, sensual night and the emotive explanation the following morning. This prompted Emma's magic to be a little... Off. Like nearly blowing Regina's hand off, and somehow managing to put a slight crack in the wall behind her headboard. Despite the drama, the two managed to be left without a scratch and used the remaining time before the meeting with Henry to get ready, Regina finding the time to shower away her hangover _and_ still manage to blow dry her hair, while Emma quickly hopped into the family bathroom on the main landing and then used the majority of her time (at the former queens request) to find a set of suitable clothing to borrow from Regina's own closet. The sheriff turned a peculiar shade of scarlet when rummaging around the Mayor's underwear drawer, nabbing a skimpy thong to wear, which she vowed to never return.

Now that both of them were in the entrance lobby the blonde made polite small talk with the older woman, sensing that Regina was nervous to see Henry following their fight that was partially the catalyst to her breakdown. The sheriff pursed her lips together, unsure whether to mention for a fourth time now that Henry didn't mean what he said to his brunette mother. Emma decided not to comment on the matter; it was obviously making the mayor stressed, since every time she mentioned the topic she noticed a slight flicker of flaming light in Regina's eyes, almost as if she was brimming with her magical fire. However, it wasn't on the Saviour's itinerary for the day to test if the former queen’s magic was up and running again, she didn't have the strongest desire to be transformed into vermin.

After a short argument on who would be taking the duo to see their son - ending in Emma threatening to arrest the former queen for drink driving - Sheriff and the Mayor returned to Emma's bug. As Emma inserted the key and turned on the car she was forced to look at Regina when she heard a deep moan coming from the brunette, worried that her faulty magic this morning had caused the older woman harm Emma raised her eyebrows in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Oh gods..."

"What?" Emma repeated, becoming increasingly worried by the second.

"The Rabbit Hole" the older woman spat out, how on earth did Emma fail to mention this to her? The blonde had simply told her she would explain what happened during Regina's 'black out' later, so Regina has shrugged the night off as uneventful. God was she wrong.

"Ah, so you remember..."

"Just drive the damned car, Miss Swan"

 

Henry had been dropped off to Granny's by David fifteen minutes before he was arranged to have breakfast with his mothers. The boy had insisted in getting there early so that by the time Emma and Regina had arrived their hot drinks would be ordered and cool enough to drink, his regular hot cocoa with cinnamon for him and Emma, and a black coffee for Regina in the form of an apology. Once Henry had made his order with Granny he patiently sat at the booth facing the entrance and pulled out a comic from his backpack. While waiting Henry became curious at the cheery laughter coming from the bar, turning round he spotted Ruby in hysterics sat with a mysterious but pretty girl with silky black hair down to her shoulders. The girl looked the same age as Ruby, and Henry recognised her slightly from around the town, _"I wonder what character she is?"_ he thought to himself. Bringing him back from his thoughts was the sound of the bell above the door, signalling that his parents had arrived.

"Hey kid," Emma called as she slid into the bench opposite him, Regina following awkwardly behind, placing herself next to the mentioned blonde, "you're here early." Granny stepped forwards towards the three and placed their drinks in front of them, knowing their usual orders by heart. The not so frail old woman playfully shook her hand through Henry's messy mop of hair before laughing and returning behind the counter; leaving the boy to grin at his ma, acknowledging the drinks as his reason for his early arrival.

Henry raised his eyebrows as he remembered something, and started digging through his backpack before he found a folded up post-it for Emma, "Oh, Grandma told me to give this to you”. Having received the now crumpled note the Sheriff opened it,

_Emma,_

_Are you okay? I was worried when you didn’t come home last night._

_Please call me immediately. Enjoy breakfast with Henry._

_\- Mom_

_x_

worried about Mary Margaret’s need to talk to her, Emma quickly made her apologies about needing to go and phone her mother. The problem however was that Regina was sat next to her blocking the exit, making Emma practically mount her to get past. Scratch that. That was anything but a problem.

Emma blushed after the slight deja vu of last night, walked outside the diner leaving Regina and Henry alone and apologising to each other, and phoned her concerned mother.

“Emma, thank gods. Are you okay? Where did you stay? What did Regina do? How-”

“Wow, slow down. I’m fine and stayed at Regina’s, what’s wrong?”

“You stayed at Regina’s? _Why_? And I was worried about your safety”

“I was looking after her and your note sounded urgent. I thought something was wrong, obviously not”

“I have every right to be concerned when my only daughter didn’t return home, and why on earth would you need to look after Regina? She’s a grown woman, Emma”

“Yeah, and by the way you’re treating me, I’m apparently not. She wasn’t in the best of places yesterday so I was helping her out; but do I need to explain myself to you? I’m 31, not 12”

“Emma Swan! I’m you mother”

“Yes, my mother _not_ my dictator” Emma snapped before hanging up the phone before saying something she truly regretted and returned to her table in Granny’s.

Henry looked up from his now smiling brunette mother, towards his red-faced blonde one. “Ma, why do you look like you want to blow something up?” Henry asked cautiously as Emma sat on the edge of the bench, forcing the Mayor to shuffle up, she was too angry to engage in another heap of eye-sex while trying to manoeuvre herself over the other woman.

“Just your grandma being, well, your grandma” Emma huffed, knowing not to let out the vast amount of expletives she had circling her mind. The former queen recognising the familiar facial expression that Snow always seemed to cause, had to take a large gulp of coffee to hide her growing smirk as she thought,

“ _You’re telling me._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment your thoughts (good and/or bad).  
> Just to clear it up when I wrote "other mother" I was talking about Emma, not the woman who looks like she guards the gates of hell from Coraline.  
> Apologies for this chapter not being as eventful as the rest of them, I will try to make up from it in the next one.  
> Also bonus points if you can guess which fairytale character Ruby's lady friend is :)
> 
> \- succubus_barbie


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily Emma, Regina and Henry had all finished their meal at Granny's before Regina had demanded that they were leaving; the thing was, even though Regina couldn't remember everything that happened in her alcohol-induced meltdown, other people could. This point became clear when Leroy entered the the diner and made a snark comment when Regina took a sip of the water that she had ordered. The remark of "I hope that's not vodka, Storybrooke hasn't got the funds to cater to every one of your public breakdowns" was not appreciated by the now fuming Mayor, who had to be held back by the Sheriff to stop the former queen from _silencing_ the dwarf for speaking down to her in front of a newly confused Henry. As the Swan-Mills clan left the diner Regina suddenly felt the burning eyes of the public on her, being such a _close-knit_ community meant that news travelled fast. Regina previously enjoyed being the centre of attention, just not like this; the former queen felt her heart speed up and a knowing sting in her eyes. Emotions were something to be dealt with in private, Cora had taught that from and early age, but recently Regina hadn't been very good at it; maybe that had something to do with the considerate blonde who was now reassuringly squeezing her hand upon the brunettes.

"Hey, how about we all go back to your place?" Emma asked, sensing the Mayor's anxiety and not wanting to leave her to deal with it alone. The brunette forced a fake half-smile and nodded sheepishly.

 

As soon as they had arrived at the Mills’ residency Regina had told Henry to show Emma how good he was on the xbox and abruptly locked herself in her office. Henry had given his blonde mother a worried glance, nevertheless he followed the instructions, bringing Emma to the games room and turning on a racing game before throwing a controller at her. The two played the game in silence with Henry obviously winning but surprisingly Emma following shortly behind, after a while Henry couldn't keep it in anymore and blurted out the question that he had been wanting to ask. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Mom, but what's happened"

"It's complicated, kid and it's best if it came from her," Henry nodded understandably, "what I can tell you is that she's having a hard time at the moment but she loves you ver-"

The sheriff got cut off by a muffled but unrecognisable sob from the office next door to them; Emma bit her lip, desperate to go see to the Mayor but worried about leaving Henry out here in ears reach of finding out how hurt Regina was. Henry, instantly understanding Emma's facial expression quickly stated "My friend invited me round his for a sleepover, I was going to ask you both if I could go at breakfast this morning before things... You know. Anyway, I can go over there now and leave you to sort things out if you want"

"Thanks, Henry. But tomorrow you wont be able to get rid of me, I promise" she said, kissing her considerate son on the head before he began to run up the stairs to grab his overnight stuff. Henry bolted down after what seemed like a split second after he had gone up, and headed towards the door, still shoving things in his backpack.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10, how does that sound?"

"Great, Ma" He called back, now outside his house as he jumped onto his bike and rode off.

Emma sighed aloud, bracing herself as she didn't know what to expect from the brunette as she knocked on the office door and entered, not waiting for a reply and closed the door behind her. She was met by Regina turning to face her as she stood in front of the mirror upon her fireplace, the brunette had cleaned up the smudged makeup from her face but it was evident to Emma that Regina had been crying as the Mayor's eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Emma, what are you doing in-"

"Regina, talk to me"

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Swan"

"Please Gina, you don't know how badly I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me in."

The Mayor let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and walked slowly towards the blonde closing the gap between them, believing if she didn't Henry would overhear her.

"I just feel so. Alone. Apart from Henry, I don't have anyone and it hurts me Emma, it really does"

Emma pressed her lips together in a frown, it hurt her that Regina felt that way. Partially due to her own experiences in the foster system, and also because she truly cared about the brunette.

The sheriff lifted up her hand and slowly brushed over the former queens jawline, when she reached her chin she lifted it up carefully so Regina was looking her in the eye. "You have me."

And that was it. Those three simple words fuelled Regina from deep within, setting her heart on fire with emotion, love and sex. Regina dived into a powerful kiss, grabbing on to Emma's face to steady both of them as she took control. " _Nope, she's not getting away with that again after last night._ " Emma thought; it was the Sheriff's time to take control. The blonde did so by pushing Regina back with enough force that she fell ass first towards her desk, the Mayor practically purred at her in shock as she felt that familiar pang from deep inside her core. Emma stormed up to the brunette, somehow pushing her further into the desk. It would of hurt the former queen if she was focussing on anything other than the Saviour lips crashing down upon her own; using unknown strength that she didn't know she possessed, Emma picked her lover up with ease and dropped her on the desk, Regina landed with a ravenous "unffh" passing her lips. The brunette, now with her lean legs wrapped round Emma's waist watched as the Sheriff leaned past her shoulder and pushed all of the files and the stationary off the table as they crashed messily to the floor. If it was anyone else Regina would be furious, but it was Emma, and her dilating pupils told the former queen that it would be worth it.

"What about...Henry?" Regina just about managed to breathe out as Emma started working on her neck.

"Friend's house... Sleepover". That was about all Regina needed to hear before ripping the dark blue blouse off of Emma, loose buttons falling freely to the floor. " _Fucks sake, this is my shirt isn't it?_ " Regina thought, however her mind suddenly became preoccupied when she felt Emma push her dress up past her thigh. Impressively, Regina managed to plant a range of sloppy, desire-filled kisses on Emma's pale skin above the dark satin of her bra, before Emma pushed Regina back so that she was now lying flat on the luckily sturdy desk. The sheriff grabbed hold of the tanned legs clinging onto her sides and positioned them, knees bent and spread on the edge of the table. Before long the Mayor felt nips and tugs from Emma's teeth on her inner thigh, the former queen hissing out in a heart racing mixture of pleasure and pain. It was a miracle that the two were still breathing from the sounds of their lust driven pants and gasps. The trail from Emma carried on until she couldn't go any further before the tease no longer classified as one; the blonde planted a deep kiss in the middle of the Mayor's now soaked lace panties, making Regina squeeze her eyes closed and growl through her hysteria.

"Oh no, these are ruined. Not much use for them now" Emma chuckled, dragging the sopping underwear down and throwing them over her shoulder. Now that the barrier to Regina's warmth was gone the room suddenly filled with the scent of desire. The blonde, knowing exactly how wet the former queen was, shoved three fingers into her slick folds; causing Regina to cry out Emma's name into the empty house. The blonde continued to pump into the gorgeous woman attached to the other side of her hand, understanding how much the Mayor was enjoying it as she had reached behind, clamping onto the edge of the desk for dear life. When Emma could sense Regina was ridiculously close, she leant down and engulfed Regina's clitoris with her mouth, prompting Regina to roll her eyes in the back of her head in delirium as she trembled powerfully until she saw stars and didn't realise that she was screaming in pleasure. Emma 'cleaned up' and smiled proudly at herself from Regina's reaction, she wondered how they had even got here. Regina slowly opened her eyes, her next sight shook her out of her after-orgasm haze.

"Shit! Emma, the curtain's open." Regina half-shouted, rolling off the table onto her weak legs to shut them, the Mayor prayed to whichever god was listening that no one had witnessed it. Exhaling harshly and turning around to look at the beauty who was Emma Swan, standing there in only a skimpy bra and Regina's jeans. Running a hand through her now messy, dark hair Regina whispered seductively,

"Your turn".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped and I accidentally wrote this.  
> Also my real reason for putting Regina in that dress.  
> First smut I've ever written so be harsh with me :D (that came out a lot kinkier than planned).  
> I wrote this and hour ago (12 am), I think I've reached a new low. I have to get up in a few hours to get on the earlier train to London and I have not slept at all yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The door to Granny's flew open sending the little bell into rapid motion and informing the diner's occupants of a new arrival; bursting through the door was in fact a wide eyed and brisk walking _Belle_. The usually cheerful brunette practically ran up to the counter, eyebrows still raised in shock,

"Ruby?"

"On her break," Granny replied with a sigh, motioning to the back with one hand and pouring hot coffee with the other, "but she's not alone". Unfortunately, Belle didn't hear the latter as she threw herself through the back door in desperate need to talk to her best friend. She had often spent time in the back gossiping with Ruby during her breaks; the library where Belle worked being located so close to the diner made the routine a practically daily occurrence, therefore Belle knew exactly where to find her friend. Turning a corner Belle came to their usual seating area consisting of two large red armchairs and a small coffee table, although to the shorter brunette's shock Ruby's usual chair was now seating two women. One with her back towards Belle, whose legs were wrapped round the woman's waist underneath her, the mentioned woman underneath was barely recognisable seeming her lover was wrapped around her, but Belle would recognised those black fuck-me-heels anywhere, Ruby.

"My gods, what is it with everyone today!" Belle cried, her New Zealand accent being presented in a very frustrated tone.

"Oh, fuck! _Belle_? Shit, sorry" Ruby managed to splutter out while removing her raven haired admirer - who was now in hysterical laughter - off her waist. The woman who had only now stopped laughing at seeing Belle's pissed off facial expression had realised that she was only wearing an oversized shirt of Ruby's and had blushed at the embarrassing situation; she awkwardly whined her apologies and told Ruby that she'd go upstairs, get changed and would be heading home, she placed a tender kiss on Ruby's wolfishly grinning face and commented that she's text her before she ran off, muttering a goodbye to her lover's friend. Belle was extremely grateful that Ruby was wearing more clothes than the mystery raven haired girl she just saw practically dry humping her friend not thirty seconds ago, although Ruby was only dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a bra (but Belle had seen it all before so she wasn't particularly bothered).

"Ruby, I need to speak to you. Also who the hell was that?"

"Hi Belle, I'm good thanks, nice of you to ask," the taller brunette chuckled, "oh and her... Yeah, I met her at the bar last night and we hit it off to say the least, but I'll inform you of all the _kinky_ details later". Her best best friend rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Well talking about... Kinky, that's what I'm here about, the thing is I-"

"Gods, I knew Gold would be into that! He has that look on his face y'know? Well of course you'd know -" Ruby rambled

"Oh Christ, Ruby ew, unlike you I'd like to keep my private life exactly that. Private. I'm here about something else... Something I saw."

"Well spill then!"

"...Emma and Regina. I saw Emma with Regina."

"Yeah, so did I in the diner this morning. But your point is?"

"No, Rubes, I saw Emma _with_ Regina". Then it clicked. Ruby practically slapped herself when she clamped her hand around her mouth in shock.

 

 

_Belle was tired, cold and pretty fucked off as a whole. She'd woken up in the strong and loving arms of Rumpel and it originally seemed like it was going to be a perfect morning, but that dream got quickly shattered. Just like every morning her partner had to pull away and start working, but this morning Rumpel go up a lot earlier than he normally did with a sour expression plastered on his face._

_"Rumpel, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, dearie. I'm just a wee bit stressed, it just seems like I have lots of work to do and so little time."_

_"Well can I help?"_

_"Hmm... If you'd drop some paper work off at Regina's I'd be entirely grateful."_

 

 

The taller brunette's facial expression changed from open mouthed with shock to screwed up and furrowed as the words sunk in.

"Belle, honey. Where is this paperwork?"

"... I may have just left it outside her house."

"Belle!"

"I was in shock okay! Anyway it was in an envelope, so it's not like it'll get damaged."

 

 

_Belle had decided to walk to the Mayor's house, she normally walled to the library to work on Saturday mornings because she didn't like to get in Rumpel's way back in the shop while he did his filling and the library made her relax and worry free, also some of the Storybrooke kids went to the library on Saturday mornings to borrow books for school, all in all the library wasn't that far from the Mayor's house so Belle saw it as an opportunity to stretch her legs. She was wrong. The walk seemed to go on a lot longer than expected, making Belle more frustrated by the second. Finally, Belle had arrived at Regina's house, she was midway to knocking on the door when she heard an earth shattering scream._

_Suddenly Belle was overwhelmed with fear, she hated to admit it but she was quite scared of Regina, she was locked up in a tower and then a mental asylum by her after all. Normally when Belle had to be near Regina, Rumpel was by her side to protect her, but now she felt alone and quite vulnerable. Nevertheless, Belle had a brave heart and if there was a scream, someone must be hurt in there. Belle placed the packaged files on the doorstep carefully and walked towards a window which she saw light emitting out of, if she could just see what was going on she'd be able to help. But when Belle had brought her face closer to the window she saw a sight she hadn't been expecting, and never wanted to see again; Mayor Mills laying out on top of her desk withering with pleasure while Sheriff Swan had her head between the brunette's legs. Belle had to slam her hands against her mouth to stop her from gasping at the revelation. She knew the two were getting on, but this, yeah this turned that up by quite notch. Belle had practically ran all the way to diner to tell Ruby what she had saw, she couldn't tell Rumpel, it would give him a coronary on the spot, so she ran towards her best friend. Only to find her in a similar position. Had someone been spiking Storybrooke's water supply?_

 

 

"Oh Belle," Ruby had laughed at her friends innocence, "you thought someone was hurt?"

"Please don't remind me, Ruby, I just witnissed our friend having sex. On a table. I am officially mentally scarred."

"That cheeky bitch, do you think it's too late to go back and ask to join in?"

"Ruby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I've barely slept in that last few days and I have a History GCSE today that I most definitely screwed up. Anyhow thank you so much for reading, please leave your comments, I appreciate every one. The next chapter might be up in the next day or so, I have and English exam tomorrow morning so I can probably start writing after that :D  
> Also I haven't proof read anything so apologies for any mistakes, I typed this on my phone :O


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday and also the same day I'm ending this little ficlet. I hope you enjoyed it, I've basically finished school now so expect more writing from me over the next 10+ weeks. I'm also finishing this due to an AU I thought off earlier that I'm excited to start writing, which I think you will enjoy. Before you ask it is swan queen, of course :'D Thank you all for the comments and kudos, you don't know how much this means to me, especially since this is my first fanfiction.  
> Lots of lovebeams and unicorn fluff,
> 
> \- succubus_barbie

Regina Mills was laid out on her bed in the middle of the day, bitting her lip to try to keep her beaming smile at bay. The former queen was wrapped in the arms of her new lover, who was peppering kisses along the brunette's now love-bitten neck. Regina’s hand was taken by Emma's as she drew the mayor's arm out of her side and positioned it horizontally so she could continue her trail of light kisses. When Emma tried to lift her back off the bed while simultaneously bending the Mayor’s arm, Regina laughed out loud in realisation that the blonde swaddling her was attempting to place kisses _all_ over her body.

Regina bit her lip once again, overtaken by just how adorable the situation was, "Enjoying yourself there, dear?"

"You're. Just. So. Beautiful" Emma spoke softly between brushes of pale lips over tan skin. The Mayor felt a sharp burning in her cheeks, signalising the publication of her embarrassment after receiving a compliment that she understood Emma truly felt. The thing was Regina hadn't heard such a heart-felt comment in a very long time and therefore she found it hard to process that someone actually felt this way about her; Regina would have had to be dreaming to hear such positive things about herself from her mother growing up, unless she was trying to manipulate her into something. Her own father barely ever complimented her, in fear that Cora would overhear and produce a punishment for Regina in order to prove the original statement incorrect. Daniel, however used to compliment her quite often, but dammit that was decades ago and Regina was finding it difficult to even remember her former partner's appearance nevertheless the things he said to her. The former queen could feel her heart pounding inside her chest to the point where it was plausible that the sound was audible to Emma. Shifting her weight to her other side in order to find ease in swinging her left leg over the Sheriff, Regina found herself straddling the blonde in an attempt to take control and move the conversation on.

The Mayor pecked Emma on the nose, "Thank you, dear, but nothing compared to you", this time it was Emma's turn to blush; she wrapped her arms around the former queen's waist, and forced her own face into the nape of the brunette's neck to hide while she mumbled ineligible thoughts. Regina let out a deep chuckle once again, but the noise was overpowered by the sound of a growling stomach.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Was that you or me?"

"Both" was the sound that vibrated into her neck, Emma's head still snuggled in place. A smirk and an eye roll were modelled onto Regina's expression; however Regina had to admit that she was quite peckish to say the least, and Emma, well Emma could eat anything at anytime to the point where her endless pit of a stomach could be deemed as either being impressive or amusing. It wouldn't be surprising at all if the two women were hungry, they'd been at it for a few hours now until Regina had literally passed out from exertion. The stomach rumbling came again, this time it was quite clear that it was coming from Regina, she then felt Emma remove herself from her neck and saw the blonde was pink in the face and wheezing at the revelation, before she could even scold the woman for laughing, she felt a pair of hands grope at her ass. Now _this_ reverted her attention.

"How about we go and feed our beautiful Queen?" Emma smirked before shuffling off the bed, hands still on Regina's rear as she picked them both up. Regina, with her tan legs wrapped around the blonde, still being supported by Emma groping the globes of her ass, was giggling like a _love struck teenager_. But it occurred to the brunette that there were more truths behind those words, right now she was carefree, only worrying about whether they'd make it to the kitchen for food or instead start - " _What was it round 6_?" - on the top of the landing. Being with Emma made the mayor feel young again, it made her happy which was something that she hadn't really been feeling for quite a while now; gone was the numbness which came as a side effect to the emotional abuse and built up guilt of her past. Regina could only pray that whatever was happening wasn't a short term thing.

 

Emma made it down the long flight of stairs and to the kitchen with Regina in tow, without any hitches. " _Maybe being a charming knight in armour is genetic_ ". Entering the kitchen, Emma swanned around and plopped Regina on top of the counter giving her a playful bite on the neck before familiarising herself with the fridge.

Emma looked back up to Regina and grinned, "Is this the part where I ask you how you like your eggs in the morning?"

"It's nearly four o'clock in the evening"

"Tomato, tom _ato_ "

 

Regina bit the inside of her mouth. Emma located the ingredients for cheese and cucumber sandwiches. The blonde chopped the green vegetable while Regina leaned over to grab the cheese and began to grate into a small dish, the pair worked in a unison built up on silence with the brunette occasionally taking a break to 'discretely' glance at the Sheriff, completely shocked at the turn the day had took. After the third or so apparently secretive glance, Emma dropped the knife on the chopping board startling the Mayor into pausing her sandwich prepping and instead staring at the blonde.

"Gina, we need to have a talk, or I'm going to literally explode" Emma mumbled, staring down at the chopped up vegetable, trying to avoid any sorts of eye contact.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows together, "Wh-What is it?", scared shitless that Emma had realised that she had made a mistake and decided she doesn't want anything to do with the brunette's sordid life.

"It just that I-I'm just gonna have to come out and say it don't I? I don't want- I can't let this just be a one time thing, or something that's taboo and secretive. I want this to be... Real. I want there to be an us"

And now Regina was crying. Deep, strong, sober and therefore inexcusable sobs; " _This girl is going to be the fucking death of me_ " the brunette was thinking. She was sat on a table freaking crying like a child, but Emma had pierced her heart with thorns because all that Regina thought that she was going to say was that it had all been a mistake. Regina envisioned the blonde running off, back to the damned pirate that she had previously broken up with, leaving Regina to be alone and vulnerable behind closed doors. Again. And now Emma was grabbing fearfully at Regina's wrists, trying to pull them away from covering her crying eyes, getting oh-so-very close to the Mayor and cooing "Baby, please don't cry" and "tell me what's wrong". But this just made Regina cry even more, her sobs were no longer formed, just sniffles and the occasional pant, also endless streams running down her face. All she could think was that " _Emma wanted to stay_ ", that beautiful woman that she wanted but couldn't have since she first day she laid eyes on, three years ago. The same woman who made her feel warm again, and made Regina's once black heart beat fiercely inside of her.

"Y-Yes, _Gods yes,_ I want that too. It's just that..." the Mayor gasped, wiping the tears away and staring into worried green eyes while trying to control her own breathing.

"Just what Gina, please say something?"

"... Do you think I'm weak?", this earned a very troubled and confused look from the blonde as she furrowed her eyebrows together and pouted, her eyes glazing over in shock and distress at Regina's tormented state.

"Babe, why would I think that"

"Because look at me, I'm a mess. I'm crying Emma and a lady never cries in public, especially a fucking queen"

"That doesn't make you weak Regi-"

"Then what the hell does it make me!".

Emma cupped Regina's cheeks, wiping away the tears with her thumb. Regina forced her eyes closed, awaiting a response, instead she felt soft lips gently kissing her eyelids. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette who had now seemed to start to calm down, but the Sheriff could still hear her deep breath trying to regain some normality. Leaning as close to Regina as possible and placing her head on her shoulder, Emma slowly moved her lips towards the brunette's ear while she whispered,

"Human".

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad. How bad? What do I need to do? Eep, you can probably tell I'm quite nervous aha. Please comment your thoughts, I will try to post another chapter asap, but I really need some constructive criticism. Hopefully writing is like riding a bike because the words oddly flew through me so I'm now pretty sure that I just wrote crap :O
> 
> -succubus_barbie


End file.
